dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Powerful Heroes Battle Royale
Warpstar.png|GalactaK F8196167-4E76-4604-9F1A-689203BAE29B.jpeg|PsychoMaster35 Powerful Heroes Battle Royale 'is GalactaK's 19th DBX. It features the Incredible Hulk from ''Marvel, Superman from ''DC ''and Kirby and Godzilla from their eponymous series. '''Description Marvel vs DC vs Kirby vs Toho! These are the most powerful non-manga characters. Seriously, I'm not adding Asura, Saitama or Goku… yet. In the meantime, 4 people stand a chance of winning, and only one may come out alive. Who will it be? The Strongest Human, the Man of Steel, the Hero of Dreamland or the King of the Monsters? Godzilla has been a hero in the past, OK? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT!!! Superman was flying over to Tokyo. He was in his element. He'd received a distress call from some English man on holiday here. As soon as he got there, something whizzed past him at high speed. Could this thing call down meteors or something? As he got closer, a massive lizard towered over him, trying to combat something which looked vaguely similar to the jolly green giant on steroids and anger issues. Hulk: Hulk crush giant lizard! Godzilla: *roars* Godzilla then fired some atomic breath, which Superman beat back, before getting a blow from both in front and behind. The other blow that wasn't, as Superman realised, from Hulk, rather, it was from Kirby, on his Warp Star. Kirby got off it for one second, enough time for Hulk and Godzilla to notice Kirby. Kirby: Hi! As soon as Kirby said this, Hulk ran forward and punched Kirby into a dojo, where he found a schoolgirl's dead body. He inhaled it and became Fighter Kirby, before rushing outside, where chaos was commencing. HERE WE GO!!! Hulk punched Superman in the gut, sending him flying back. Godzilla, in the meantime, focused his attention on Kirby, who was attempting a few puny Vulcan Jabs. Godzilla spun around, knocking Kirby away, and depleting him of his Fighter status. Superman flew up to Godzilla, and used his Freeze Breath to stabilise Godzilla's atomic breath, before punching Godzilla in the jaw. Hulk leapt up and grabbed Superman. Hulk: Hulk Smash! Superman was sent careening down to the floor, where they both crashed through a window, sending shards of glass everywhere. Hulk went in for another punch, only to be countered by Superman punching. Superman went in for another punch, but got a laceration to the spine from a cutter thrown by Kirby, now in his Cutter Kirby state from inhaling the glass. Kirby ran forward and proceeded to start using Final Cutter on Superman. As he went up, so did Hulk. Both slammed Superman down to Earth. By this point, a crowd of onlookers were looking at the chaos, among them Knuckles, the Doctor, Yuri Sakazaki, Scorpion (who had only just teleported in), a pissed off Waluigi and, if Kirby had looked up, He would have seen a ship belonging to someone he knew some 35,000 feet overhead. Godzilla ran over and used his honestly weird dropkick. All three dodged, with Kirby dropping his ability in a panic. Superman used his heat vision, hitting Godzilla in one eye, and stunning him temporarily. Now, only three people were still fighting, as Godzilla was too busy nursing his eye. Just to be even more of a pain, Kirby flew up, and kicked Godzilla in the other eye twice. Godzilla: *roars in pain* Superman fired some of his freeze breath at Kirby, finding a possible method of turning his enemy into his ally. Kirby naturally inhaled it and became Freeze Kirby. Both of them flew down and, before Hulk could even react, he was frozen completely by both Superman and Kirby. As he tried to escape, Superman punched Hulk, knocking the ice block into a building. Kirby, by this point, had ran off and found a sword in the dojo, inhaling it and becoming Sword Kirby. Using his Warp Star, he flew towards the one-sided war of Superman vs a frozen Hulk. And sliced at both of them. Both were harmed, Superman gaining a massive gash across the chest and Hulk, well, Hulk was in real pain. One of his arms was completely separated from the rest of his body. Kirby: Poyo! He turned around and shot at the now regular Kaiju. Godzilla summoned lightning from the sky. Sword Kirby dropped his ability and inhaled some, becoming the frustrating power known as Spark Kirby. Godzilla had gotten enough to amplify his attacks and showed this by firing his atomic breath, now electically amplified at Kirby. Kirby's Spark power used Barrier, rendering it useless. In the meantime, an armless Hulk and a bleeding Superman were duking it out. Eventually, Superman managed to incapacitate the Hulk. He used his heat vision, hitting Hulk in the legs, before grabbing him by the socket and throwing him up into the air. He then punched Hulk further and further up, past the clouds, past the Halberd, into space... had Hulk not been paralyzed by the heat vision, he would have tried kicking Superman, hut he was too preoccupied and worried... depowering him back into Dr. Bruce Banner. Superman, showing no remorse, flung Banner closer and closer to the Sun. Eventually, there was a *hiss* that was so minute that no-one but Superman heard it. Hulk's been given an amazing tan by Superman! Superman, Kirby and Godzilla remain! Superman flew right back down to Earth to continue his battle, where Godzilla was waiting. And do was Spark Kirby, who had inhaled Hulk's ripped off arm, which had by then depowered, giving him Doctor Kirby. As soon as Superman was past Godzilla's face, Godzilla fired atomic breath at Superman. Doctor Kirby threw a pill or 2 at Superman, which was all for naught. He then put chemicals together, spurting out plasma bolts, which hit Superman. Godzilla followed this up by slashing his claws in Superman's general direction. The Man of Steel was getting absolutely battered. But he had a plan. As Godzilla went in for another strike, Superman readied himself with a block. He then hit Kirby with his heat vision, depleting Kirby of his copy ability, and forcing him to try and find a new one. Godzilla had moved on to Kirby after finding out just how tough Superman could actually be. He fired his atomic breath in Kirby's direction, with Kirby inhaling it and becoming Fire Kirby. Both had a fire battle, until Godzilla won over. Kirby was sent flying into a building. In this building, he found a mirror. Superman, in the meantime, was punching Godzilla over and over. These were certainly effective, but not necessarily enough to kill Godzilla. Godzilla prepared to grab Superman, but both were hit by a mirror duplicate of Kirby, who had inhaled the mirror and, of course, became Mirror Kirby. Kirby prepared to fire a bunch of mirror fragments, but Godzilla grabbed them both and slammed both Kirby and Superman against each other. Superman: Agh! I... will... end this! Superman tried to, but both Kirby and Godzilla had other ideas in their heads. Superman punched Kirby, knocking him out of his Mirror state, and near to a poorly placed Buggzy. Who was crushed by Godzilla, as he ran Superman against a skyscraper. Suddenly, Godzilla got hit by a massive rock from behind. Kirby was now Suplex Kirby! Suplex Kirby ran up to Godzilla, hopped onto his Warp Star, leapt onto Godzilla's head and used Pinpoint Kick. Over and over and over. He then grabbed Superman, and threw him into the sea. Now there was good news and bad news for Kirby. The good news was that he could now focus his energy on kicking Godzilla's butt. The bad news was that Superman had risen out of the sea and was beating the shit out of him. With his beating, Superman was relentless. He carried on pummelling Kirby, until Godzilla re-alerted them to his presence by weirdly drop-kicking them. Kirby called upon all his strength now. It came in the form of a Miracle Fruit on a nearby tree. He inhaled it, becoming Hypernova Kirby. Superman tried punching Godzilla, only to be knocked near to Kirby. Kirby kicked Superman out of the way of the incoming atomic breath, and inhaled it. As soon as Superman had regained his strength, Kirby blasted it back at him. Superman was now badly damaged. If he tried anything, it'd be certain death. As he thought this, Godzilla grabbed him and held him in place. Resistance was futile. Kirby rushed forward on his Warp Star, and cut through the Man of Steel's body. Bloody entrails hit the ground far below. For someone with no limits, you sure didn't put up much against them. Superman eliminated by Kirby and Godzilla! Only they remain! Now it was between only them. Godzilla tried a spin with the tail, and succeeded. Kirby lost not only his ability, but his Warp Star, which was sent firing upwards, hitting the Halberd's deck, and seniding it falling to Earth below. Meta Knight: This is absolute '''BULLSHIT'!'' Kirby didn't notice this, instead selecting to use Twinkle Star to hit Godzilla in the eye, following up with some kicks as he descended, getting hit by swipes, atomic breath and Godzilla's tail all the while. He pulled out a Maxim Tomato and ate it, granting him all his health back. Now he had no heal items. It was only now that he noticed the Halberd on its descent. His Warp Star came back down seemingly at the right moment. Ka-Thud! Godzilla: *Roar of extreme agony* The Halberd hit Godzilla in the stomach, puncturing his flesh. He tried his best to lift it off him, not noticing the crew leave the ship. One handed Kirby his sword. It was Meta Knight. As Kirby grasped Galaxia, he became Master Kirby. Godzilla went in for the kill and Master Kirby struck upwards. Godzilla succeeded in knocking Kirby through a building and then crushing said building. Master Kirby got up and saw Godzilla go in for the final attack. Before Godzilla could do so, the Warp Star flew past him and picked up Kirby. Kirby launched himself at Godzilla, spiralling through the Kaiju's appendix. Godzilla let out a roar of agony once again and fired his atomic breath at Kirby. It hit, and was pushed back at him? Kirby: Poyo! Godzilla could not allow himself to lose to this pink marshmallow. He went in for the kill, but something else hit him. Was it a halved Superman, back on his feet? No! It was Kirby's Robobot Armour, back from space. Kirby hopped it as it copied Galaxia's power. Now, he wasn't just Master Kirby, but Master R'obobot '''Kirby! The Robobot's arms became laser swords, both of which were now primed to stab through this massive monstrosity. Kirby controlled the Robobot, making it spiral at Godzilla, going through a kidney. Now blood was gushing out of Godzilla. As on final effort, Kirby made the Robobot fly up. However, Godzilla had a plan. He grabbed the Robobot, and flung it into the sea. Surely, this would be the end, right? A pink shape bobbed to the surface. Godzilla roared in victory. He had won! Or had he? The Warp Star went flying into the water and came out with Kirby still grasping onto Galaxia. Godzilla let out another roar now, however, this one was of despair. He'd just seen the Robobot Armour float back up. Master Kirby flew upwards, firing stars with his Warp Star as he went, until he was above Godzilla. He leapt off, stabbing downwards. Before Godzilla knew what was happening, a hole had been bored through his head, and his brain. This still wasn't good for Kirby, since he had a practically one-way trip down Godzilla's gullet. By this point, the first group of onlookers were moving off. Both of the last two had died. Kirby was being digested and Godzilla was bleeding to death. The Doctor got into his TARDIS, with Yuri following. Had they stayed for longer, they would have found the absolute winner. Shortly afterwards, something else entered Godzilla's mouth. Out came Kirby, on his Warp Star, still brandishing Galaxia. He dropped it to wave to the re-gathering crowd. Kirby: ''Hiiiiii! Suddenly, rainbow drops appeared above his head, forming the rainbow sword. He grabbed it, leapt on his Warp Star and flew off to vanquish another evil. Conclusion This game's winner is: Kirby ! Trivia * This is yet another battle where the winner wins with outside help that I've created. * This is my second battle royale. The first is Waluigi vs Shrek vs Knuckles. * This is my first battle to feature a Godzilla character. Next Time Well, here we are. The Season 1 Finale. Dear Reader, Well done in winning your battle. Now, I have a new test for all of you. I will summon you to my dimension, where you will all fight to see who is the best of the best out of all of you. Until then. The Doctor: This does not sound good., Meta Knight: Good. I like a challenge., Rincewind: Oh nooo..., Baldi: Fantaaaastiiiiic., Popeye: Sounds alright. I'll give 'em the ol' one-two., Zelda: Another fight?, Ermac: We will prepare., Michael Rosen: *clicks* noice., Chewbacca: Hwaargh!, Rhino: I'll finish them all off!, Scorpion: I will fight them in Mortal Kombat., Dark Matter: If it will allow me to kill Kirby, then fine., the Thing: Oh hell yeah, it's clobberin' time!, Spider-Man: Ok. Cool., Geno: So it is then., Saxton Hale: Ohh, I'll send all you twats to hell!, Knuckles: All right!, Sasuke Uchiha: Fine then. I'll do it., Yuri Sakazaki: Oh cool, can I do this, Doc?, Kirby: Poyo? Winners Battle Royale! Category:GalactaK Category:Battle Royales Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs Nintendo themed DBXs Category:DC Vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Toho VS DC' themed DBXs Category:'Toho VS Marvel' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel